


When Papyrus is Away, Sans Will Play

by Redawilo



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blue. Sans. Dick., Magic Hands, Male Solo, Masturbation, Sans abusing his powers for pleasure, magic tongue, sensative bones, the whole sha-bang really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5349698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redawilo/pseuds/Redawilo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus leaves the house in order to make Frisk and Undyne become friends. Sans decides its the perfect time to masturbate, and comes up with some clever ideas in doing so!</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Papyrus is Away, Sans Will Play

**Author's Note:**

> Like my previous fic, this started out as a joke where I would write smut whenever Skype decided to take its dear sweet time sending my messages to friends. It quickly turned into not-a-joke, though.
> 
> Other than that, I've not much to say. I don't even think there's anything really new or different about this fic. But if you are like me and are just desperate for there to be more fics out there of Sans touching himself, then this should satisfy your sinful needs a little.

Sans did not get much alone time. Sure, he could find a quiet place to nap pretty easily, but finding a place and time where he was really and truly ALONE was difficult. Even when he had the ability to teleport he found getting away from people to be tedious. It wasn't that his room wasn't a safe and secure space; it had a pretty good lock after all. But between his many jobs (both official and illegal), Papyrus running about Snowdin, and now the human dropping by occasionally while trying to get out of the Underground, it seemed like there was never a time where the house was empty and quiet.

But then Papyrus said the most magical of words. "SANS! I AM GOING TO UNDYNE'S NOW! I TOLD THE HUMAN TO COME WITH SO THAT THEY COULD HANG OUT WITH HER AND THEY COULD BECOME FRIENDS! NYEH HEH HEH! I'LL BE BACK LATER!" And then the taller skeleton stormed out of the house.

Feeling it too good to be true, Sans quickly headed over to his station at the entrance to Hotland. When he heard the human running and the sounds of Undyne's armored footsteps rushing behind them, Sans closed his eyes and laid his head on his arms, leaning on the edge of his outpost and pretending to sleep. Sure enough, the human darted passed him without even a moment's hesitation. Undyne however stopped momentarily at the sight of him, probably taking a disgusted mental note that he was sleeping on the job AGAIN before dashing after the human once more.

Around a minute later he could hear Undyne's heavy footsteps walking back the other way, and a quick glance was enough to tell him the human was still alive. Somehow the matter had been resolved peacefully. That was good. The human still had a way with their enemies, it would seem.

Knowing that the human would now make their way to Undyne's to do like Papyrus suggested, Sans teleported himself back home. With the front door closed and locked, and his bedroom door also closed and locked for good measure, Sans was quick to get to the point. He ditched his jacket on the treadmill he never used but was dying to use one day for an elaborate prank. He swatted the wadded up bundle of sheets off his bed and flopped down on it.

His eye had been glowing blue since the time he had locked the front door, and he stared up at the ceiling. He allowed himself a moment to revel in the fact that the universe had finally given him this short amount of time to himself. He flexed his bony fingers, swearing they were tingling from more than just the cold that was always present in Snowdin. With his usual grin on his face, he raised his shirt up and slid a finger of his left hand delicately up his sternum.

The tingling spread from his fingertip all across his ribcage just from the one touch. He stroked the bone a few more times, not minding the light scratching sensation with each movement. In fact, he found it thrilling. In the quiet of the house, he could just barely tell a difference in his breathing.

Slowly, gingerly, he slipped the tips of his other fingers along the edges of his ribs, just barely tickling them. The new stimulation brought an even wider smile to his face, and he lazily closed his eyes. Yes. This time was an excellent gift he had been given. He gently slid his hand around the last bone of his ribcage and stroked at it, shivering at the feeling.

It really had been too long since he had last done this. Sans felt like every touch was more exciting than usual. Cracking his blue eye open to look down at himself, he snickered at the sight of the glow already present in his shorts. He continued to play with his ribs, stroking them, tickling them, letting his fingers dance across and between them. As his breathing picked up the pace, the hand that had been trying to keep his shirt out of the way slid beneath his ribcage.

He rubbed at his spinal column.

If his ribs weren't sensitive enough, his spine certainly was. The static he felt had his toes curling. He thought for a moment that he should try and remain dignified...but that went out the window about as fast as it came into his head. Instead his tongue lolled out of his mouth, dripping with the same magic that filled his eye socket and his shorts.

His hand left his ribcage, dipping lower and into his shorts. He tugged at them, pulling them down until his hipbone and dick were exposed. He ran his hand over the bone, reveling in that scratching over his most sensitive non-magic part. He was already standing tall and proud, but that wasn't enough. While he had the time to do so he wanted to make himself ACHE for it.

His hand had felt pretty agile across his ribs, but on his hip it was firm and deliberate. He rubbed it, caressed it, plunging his fingers into every dip and hole and groove, wrapping them around any parts he could and stroking. He was panting heavily, and dripping with an equivalent of pre-cum. He knew he was, but still he did not want to touch himself. The hand on his spine glowed, and he used his gravity-altering powers to apply even more pressure than he was physically capable of onto the many vertebrae as he roughly stroked them. He let out an extremely loud moan. Okay, that may have been too much stimulation all at once. His dick was beginning to hurt now.

Glowing hand making its way down to his pelvis, he let off on some of the gravity magic so he wouldn't blow his load without even touching himself...though he did make a mental note to try that sometime, should he get the chance. With his left hand he finally, FINALLY, took hold of his twitching blue member. His fingers were coated in his own magical drippings from just the first couple stokes.

He continued to stroke himself, one hand on the magic cock he had made for himself, the other across his hip. He would have carried on like that, finishing himself off like usual, but he stopped. Another thought had crossed his mind, but this time it was one he was willing to contemplate. His ribs and spine were feeling...lonesome. He had abandoned them in favor of his lower region. He knew he would be exhausted just from what he had been doing, so using any more of his magic would surely lead to him falling asleep once he was done. But...he really wanted to keep touching all of himself... Well, it wasn't like he used his magic much in the first place, surely over-exerting himself over something like this wouldn't be too bad, would it?

Resigning himself to taking a nap after he was done, he took a deep breath and concentrated for a moment. He could summon giant skeletal heads to fire beams at his enemies, but creating something simple like an extra set of hands was not something he had could just do on a whim. It took him a few seconds, but he managed to conjure up what he had been after. The blue hands floated above his ribcage. He stared at them a moment, vision blurry from exertion and near-climaxing levels of arousal, before grinning broadly. "well? get to work." he told them.

The new fingers wriggled, as if the hands he had made were figuring out how to use them, before settling on his ribs and spine. Sans groaned deeply, appreciating the returning stimulation. The hands were not as hard and scratchy like his own were, but the soft, almost squishy feeling that all his magical appendages had to them brought a whole new sensation. Delighted was putting it mildly. His real hands set to work again.

The most sensitive parts of his body being worked over all together had Sans panting heavily, his tongue continuing to drip down his cheek and onto his mattress. Yes, this had been a wonderful idea. Why hadn't he thought of it before? He was so close to finishing, and he had gotten there so quickly, despite his initial intention to really take his time.

With one last stroke of his dick, paired with his many fingers brushing just the right places, Sans came. He let out a long, low groan as his magic spurted and leaked from his dick. He gulped back several breaths of air. Had his room always been so cold? ...Oh yeah, he lived in Snowdin. Everything was cold. He glanced down at himself as he continued to catch his breath. He was so covered in blue. He sat up, the hands he had made removing themselves from him and floating near him like they didn't know what to do anymore. Sans ignored them, pulling his shorts back up to where they belonged again. With a snap of his fingers, all traces of everything he had just done vanished and his eye faded back to its usual white. He kicked off his slippers, pulled his shirt back down, and rolled onto his side for a nap.

**Author's Note:**

> When I originally wrote this and posted it to Tumblr, there was a joke about water sausages at the end. Upon revisiting this fic in order to edit and upload it here I decided it didn't really fit, so I've removed it.


End file.
